The Contractor, as an independent Contractor and not as an agent of the Government, shall furnish all necessary labor, materials and supplies, equipment, and facilities, and shall prepare, translate as necessary, publish, and furnish to the Government "Cancer Therapy Abstracts", Volumes 16 and 17 for 1975 and 1976, respectively. Volume 16 will cover pertinent literature appearing from December 1, 1974, through November 30, 1976. Each volume will consist of twelve monthly issues.